


First Rule Of Sickbay

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.</p><p>Prompt: thank you</p></blockquote>





	First Rule Of Sickbay

“Thank you,” she said, still perched on the end of a bed in sickbay.

“Just doin’ my job,” he said, eyes cast downward as he lit a cigarette.

“By running tests to make sure my cancer is gone or by smoking around me to make sure it returns in another form?”

Cottle’s head snapped up in surprise. Laura reached over and plucked the cigarette from his open mouth before it fell.   
She took a long drag.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

“Smoking,” she said.

“You can’t smoke in here.”

“Oh, really?,” she said, eyes narrowing. “But you can?”

“That’s right,” he said, stepping towards her and grabbing for the cigarette. “My sickbay, my rules.”

She hid her hand behind her back and smiled.

“I’m the President and can do whatever I want,” she declared. “If you want the cigarette, you’re going to have to come   
and get it.”

He inhaled sharply and her smile broadened.

“That’s right,” she said. “I dare you.”

She made a slow show of leaning back, using one hand to prop herself up, and inhaled another long drag. She saw his   
eyes dart down to where her blouse stretched tightly over her breasts. She widened her legs ever so slightly then,   
causing her skirt rose higher on her thighs.

She couldn’t stop the cry that husked out of her mouth when he accepted her challenge, one hand grabbing a fistful of   
her hair while the other plunged into the depths under her skirt. He stroked her once, twice, his fingers pressing   
against the moisture of her panties. Her head fell back and her mouth went slack, giving him the perfect opportunity to   
snatch the cigarette from her mouth and put it into his own.

“My sickbay, my rules,” he grumbled around the cigarette, pulling the soft silk aside to slide two fingers inside her.

Her braced herself with both arms now, back arched, and her hips moved in counter-rhythm to his hand. He made   
quick work of her blouse, unbuttoning it just enough to reach in and grope at her right breast. She gasped as he   
pinched her nipple and pressed herself even further into him, encouraging his rough touch. His hand between her legs   
began to speed up then, his fingers fucking her for all they were worth. His thumb circled around her clit until he felt   
her body begin to shake and then he pressed down hard, eliciting a long, low moan from between her lips.

Her body went stiff as the orgasm shot through her, then went limp as he retracted his hand. She opened her eyes   
slowly, smiling at the smug look on his face. She took the cigarette again, took another drag, then handed it back. She   
reveled for a moment in the rush it provided to her already tingling body before straightening her skirt and buttoning   
her blouse.

“So that’s it?” he asked.

“I’ll see you next week,” she said.

She stood then, facing him, and her eyes flicked down to his crotch, acknowledging the unmistakable bulge in his pants.   
He watched her, unbelieving, as she moved towards the door.

“I look forward to discovering the other...dictums, shall we say...you have here in sickbay, Doctor,” she said with a smile.   
“Thanks again.”

His mouth fell open and this time, the cigarette hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt: thank you


End file.
